Mandarran Highlandic Market
The Mandarrn Highlandic Market is a common market created between the Sovereign States of the Highlandic Federation and the Mandarran Union, sometimes abbreviated as MHM or the Mandarran/Highlandic Bloc's respectively. The Mandarran Highlandic Market was created in early 3584 for a variety of reasons and a result of numerous different factors. Orginially created between the Highlandic Federation and the Mandarran Union, it has since 3584 grown significantly larger to encompass their respecitve enterprises - along with more states such as Raven Wood, the Kingdom of Horace and the SUSSR Federation. With increased competence, growth and efficiency throughout the MHM - the creation of the market has resulted in increased political and diplomatic pressure within the Soviet Federation in regards to the UniSov World Trade Market, and has in some aspects come to rival that of it. History 'Creation' The decision to create the Mandarran Highlandic Market stemmed from a variety of factors, though at the time these were exlcusive to the Mandarran Union and Highlandic Federation. So far throughout the Soviet Federation, diplomatic and political tension still remained from the aftermath of the Visionary Manifesto and the UniSov proposals for union. 'Highlandic Federation' See Also: Highlandic Isolationism Since the creation of the Highlandic Federation 3529, relative political and economic isolationism was a driving political force throughout the Highlandic Federation. When initially created in 3530 as a alternative economic and monetary union - following numerable economic crises caused by the international markets during that of the 3520's and 3530's. The Highlandic Trading Bloc was created to formulate economic and monetary protection, (with the assistance of the Eurin) from the world markets via local contracts. Although this proved sucessful, the nature of growth for the Highlandic Economy throughout the second half of the 36th century meant that by 3570 the Highlandic economy had far outgrown the Highlandic Trading Bloc. The Chancellor of the Exchquer , throughout the course of the late 3570's ordered a economic profiency review to be conducted throughout the Highlandic Federation, in the light of a recent recession caused from a shortage of Factory Maintenance and other commodity units. Although long and tedious, the report highlighted the need for either a more expansive common market, or alternatively increased efficiency within the current economic model of the Republic and Kinsek. According to the Federal Parliament, less then 20% of parliamentarians favoured joining the UniSov Common Market however, on the basis of political and diplomatic grounds. The Chancellor, Jenson R. Velurum - then led a team to initiate work on the expansion of the Highlandic Trading Bloc by any means necessesary. This conincided with the Mandarran Senate's passing of 'Economic Independence Resolution 01'. Which declared the Mandarran exit from the UniSov common market, a meeting from the Chancellor as well as the President then paved the way for the creation of a new common market between the two states. 'Mandarran Union' Many factors contributed to the Mandarran Senate passing Economic Independence Resolution 01. This resolution officialy declared Mandarr's exit from the Unisov CM and declared the formation of the Mandarran Highlandic Market. The resolution was passed after isolationist views started spreading in the Unity Party. Though the main senators who proposed the resolution only stated it was for greater economic independence, self-suffiencey and security 'Recent History' 'Enlargement' Following it's initial creation in 3584 - the creation of the Mandarran Highlandic Market was the focus of immediate controversy within the Soviet Federation. With some member states firmly staunch in the belief of a stronger, more centralised UniSov Market. A council was created to manage the common market, and several state-affiliated enterprises also joined the common market. Recently afterwards, the Mandarran Unions posted trading and budget surpluses for the first time in years, as well as increased welfare and stability within the Highlandic Economies. This compounded and led to the inception of the Kingdom of Horace into the MHM, who soon after a few short months too became fully integrated within the market. In a series of mid-datacommons reports , the Soviet Interior Ministry had recorded that a minimum of 60% trading was done internally through the MHM. By 3590 , Soviet RSFSR joined along with it's respective affiliated nations, creating more scope for economic efficientcy throughout the common market. By 3600 - the population of the Mandarran Highlandic Market exceeded 300 million for the first time, following the membership of Raven Wood and it's respective enterprises. Government The market bloc, is managed and planned via the Market Council. The Council is made up of the head of state, or appointed cabinet member, from each nation or bloc of nations. The Council collectively decides on Market rules, and contract targets. Aims and Achievements Since the creation of the Mandarran Highlandic Market , significant - though varied economic benefits had been felt in the various differing economies involved within the MHM. A most notable and widespread achievement of the common market could be the Members In modern times, the membership of the Mandarran Highlandic Market consists of both Enterprises and Sovereign States. A majority of the members of the MHM were members of the Soviet Federation, or at least affiliated with a nation that was. A majority of the nations belonging to the Mandarran Union and Soviet SUSSR, are members of their own and distinctive federations. Although the primary members of each soveriegn state may be a member of the MHM, a minority of regions beglonging to (for example - the Mandarran Union) are not members of the Common Maket. Other Organisations Another portion of membership within the Mandarran Highlandic Market would be that of Enterprises. Enterprises which are apart of the MHM are affiliated to their Sovereign partners within the MHM and operate to assist the transition and business throughout the market. Originally compromised of two smaller enterprises with a handful of corporations, the role of enterprises within the MHM has grown signficantly in recent years... Category:Under Construction Category:Mandarran Union Category:Highlandic Federation Category:Common Market